themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Doremy Sweet
“Dreams are made of memories and imagination!” General Information Doremy Sweet is a baku that is the Dream World Guardian. As the ruler of the Dream World, she has complete control over dreams, as she can create, enter, stop, remove, and even eat them. She appears as the Stage 3 Boss and Midboss in the Extra Stage in Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom, and as a playable character in Antinomy of Common Flowers. Personality Gentle, compassionate, and enigmatic. Doremy oversees the dream world, which gives her a certain degree of omnipresence within her realm. She may know repeat customers to varying degrees. Those who do not dream, she will have no awareness of. Being a creature of dreams, she tends to act somewhat mysteriously, as her speech is filled with vague metaphors and strange allusions. As it is her nature to observe the use of the dream world, she lacks a sense of privacy when it comes to the content of one’s dreams. She acts almost like a mother to those who use the dream world, taking away their nightmares and replacing them with sweet dreams. Abilities Doremy's ability is to eat and create dreams. Eating dreams is much like just taking dreams, or stopping them, and possibly includes removing said dreams from memory completely. She is also able to create or craft dreams, which can be done by either moving the character from one dream to another or simply just forming a new dream for the character. She can also enter dreams herself. As someone who manages the dream world, she has a wide knowledge of dreams and can observe anyone's dream inside the dream world. As such, she can also gain knowledge of a character through their dreams alone. She is regarded by Reisen as the most dangerous youkai in the dream world. Doremy is able to freely go between multiple worlds including Gensokyo, the Moon and Lunar Capital, as well as the Outside World. She also has the ability to clone herself and keep track of experiences and knowledge from each clone. In Antinomy of Common Flowers, she also showed that she could possess certain characters without the use of the perfect possession incident. Story About half a year before the arrival of the protagonists, Doremy was directed by Sagume Kishin to recreate the Lunar Capital in the dream world. The purpose was to discretely redirect all people heading to the Lunar Capital, to the Capital within the dream world instead in order to hide the true Lunar Capital on the moon. However, Doremy viewed this as troublesome and had no intention to always follow through. When the protagonists arrived about 6 months later, Doremy saw this as an opportunity as a little payback and thus, after giving a small warning, sent them to where they really wanted, the true Lunar Capital. Doremy later returns in the extra stage in an I told you so manner in regards to the warnings she had given to the protagonists. In ''Antinomy of Common Flowers, ''the "Perfect Possession" phenomenon is affecting the Dream World and some of its inhabitants are expelled into the real world because of it. Doremy decides to oversee the situation and split herself to keep an eye on different dream dwellers in the real world. Relationships Sumireko Usami Sumireko’s dream self has become an annoyance to Doremy for causing problems in the dream world. However, Doremy gets along well with the real world Sumireko. Joon Yorigami and Shion Yorigami At first, Doremy was annoyed by them and she disliked them for causing the perfect possession incident and the dream dweller incident. Now that she’s seen how they’ve changed, she seems to have forgiven them, and she gives Joon helpful advice sometimes. Tenshi Hinanawi Much like Sumireko, Tenshi’s dream self is an extreme annoyance to Doremy. Reimu Hakurei While speaking to Reimu, Doremy spoke with direct recognition unlike her conversation with the rest of the protagonists during the events of Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom. Additional Information * Doremy is Spooky Rumi’s second tallest character. This is rarely seen because she barely ever stands up straight. Category:Stage Three Boss Category:Heroes